


Proud

by PipinAmdja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: ❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bunga_Salju](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunga_Salju/gifts).



"Waktu umurku 9 tahun, aku pernah bertengkar dengan Ibu. Pasalnya sepele; ia memakan puding kesukaanku tanpa izin." Luna mendengus geli sembari memasukkan potongan kentang ke dalam panci sup.

Harry tertawa membayangkan Luna kecil ngambek menuntut Ibunya. "Lalu?" tanyanya, sambil mengangsurkan senampan irisan wortel.

"Aku kesal sekali waktu itu; biasanya tiap Ibu hendak berangkat kerja, aku selalu memeluk dan menciumnya, tapi hari itu aku menolak tak peduli bagaimanapun Ayah membujuk. Padahal Ibu sudah minta maaf, tapi rasa angkuhku mengabaikannya."

Ia memasukkan wortel, lalu mengaduk sup. Aroma rempah dan kaldu daging menggelitik hidung, Luna mengesah seraya duduk di bangku.

"Tadinya kukira kau anak baik! Ternyata ..." Harry mendecak.

"Aku memang anak baik, Harrykins. Tak lama setelah Ibu pergi, mendadak aku menyesal. Ibu bekerja dari pagi hingga sore, kalau tidak segera memeluknya berarti aku harus menunggu lama. Mendadak aku sadar kalau puding tidaklah sebanding dengan ciuman Ibu. Jadi aku mengejarnya saat itu juga, dan memberinya peluk cium perpisahan."

Menanggapinya, Harry tersenyum, namun senyumnya pudar saat Luna berkata,

".. siapa sangka itu jadi terakhir kali aku memeluk dan menciumnya. Ibu mengalami kecelakaan saat uji coba perapalan mantra baru. Ia meninggal setelah aku dan Ayah tiba di Saint Mungo."

"... aku turut berduka, Luna." Harry mengusap bahunya.

Luna hanya mengangguk. Tersenyum masygul, ia menepuk-nepuk tangan Harry.

Sup ayam akhirnya matang, Harry pun mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Tapi Luna sudah meninggalkan Severus selama 12 jam sejak pertengkaran mereka karena kedekatan Luna dengan Rolf. Teringat masa kecilnya kini, tiba-tiba Luna merasa ingin kembali.

Ia tahu hubungannya dengan Rolf tidaklah keliru. Tetapi Luna juga sadar Severus berhak untuk cemburu. Kalau ia berkeras hanya karena merasa benar, jarak di antara mereka akan semakin terbentang jauh. 

Harry membantunya menyimpan sup ke dalam termos. Saat mengantar Luna ke pintu depan Grimauld Place, mereka tertegun mendapati Severus berdiri di bawah tangga rumah, dalam terpaan angin dan salju di pertengahan musim dingin, tanpa payung, tanpa memakai sarung tangan, namun ia menenteng mantel bulu dan syal warna-warni kesayangan Luna.

"Ah, Professor Lovegood," Harry menyeringai jahil.

"Potter," Severus menyapa enggan. Ia kemudian memandang Luna. Bibirnya bergetar seolah hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun tak jadi. Luna hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Jemputanku sudah datang. Terima kasih sup ayamnya, Harry," ia menepuk lengan Harry dan menghampiri Severus. Harry hanya melambai dan membiarkan pasutri itu berlalu.

Dengan canggung Severus membantu Luna memakai mantel dan syal.

"... sup ayam?" gumamannya nyaris tak terdengar.

"Dingin-dingin begini memang paling enak makan sup ayam," jawab Luna.

"Oh." Severus lantas terdiam, matanya terpaku ke tumpukan salju yang memberati dahan-dahan pohon di trotoar.

"Severus, aku ..."

"Maaf ..."

Tertegun, keduanya berpandangan setelah serempak berbicara. Rona merah merambati wajah pucat Severus..

"Aku ... terlalu berlebihan ..." ujarnya susah payah, namun jelas ia berjuang keras untuk menyampaikan satu kata itu. Sejak kecil Severus tak mengenal rasa terima kasih ataupun maaf, tetapi tiada kata terlambat untuk mempelajari hal baru.

Lagipula... ia ingat betul, karena alpa satu kata maaf, ia kehilangan Lily ...

"Aku juga salah," kata Luna. Severus menggeleng, namun Luna menggamit tangannya, dan menegaskan, "Rolf, adalah teman seperjuanganku. Ia sama seperti Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, atau bahkan Draco. Tentu ada tempat baginya di hatiku. Tapi cintaku, hanya untukmu."

Wajah Severus seketika merah padam. Salah tingkah, ia berpaling ke jalan.

Sunyi sesaat melingkupi keduanya. Bergandengan tangan, keduanya melangkah menembus rintik salju.

"... kau mencariku ke rumah semua orang?"

"... en."

"Apa kata Hermione?"

"Dia meneriakiku sebelum memberitahukan tempat ini."

Luna tergelak mendengar nada kering Severus.

❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄❄


End file.
